Layover
An airport affair becomes a man's 24-hour nightmare after he discovers the woman is the wife of a dangerous jewelry dealer whom he befriended on a previous flight. Directed by Alan B. McElroy Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) Alan B. McElroy Cast (in credits order) David Hasselhoff ... Dan Morrison Gregg Henry ... Jack Gillardo Yvonne Sciò ... Vickie Dennis (as Yvonne Scio) Tom Wright ... Detective Mills Sherri Alexander ... Allayne Morrison Lee Garlington ... Public Defender Boone Noah Lane ... Little Boy Saki Miata ... Hostess Jeffrey Castillo ... Cop at Station (as Jeffrey James Castillo) Peewee Piemonte ... Cop at Airport J.P. Bumstead ... Desk Sergeant Mindee Clem ... Hotel Clerk Joe Ho ... Busboy Tiiu Loigu ... Waitress John J. Kelly ... Red Cap Alan B. McElroy ... Man in Restroom (as Alan McElroy) Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Julie Michaels ... Female Club Goer Troy Martin ... Other Man in Restroom (uncredited) Art Department Thomas W. Dorst Jr. ... on-set dresser Ron Seigel ... property master Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Alex Daniels ... second unit director Rachel Dickson ... second second assistant director Bryan Goeres ... first assistant director Caroline Stephenson ... second assistant director Camera and Electrical Department Tarin Anderson ... camera loader Matthew Coleman ... lighting technician George Gregory ... grip Ákos Gulyás ... second assistant camera Paul Janossy ... additional photographer David Palmieri ... best boy grip Kelly Smith ... still photographer Zed Starkovich ... electrician Bela Trutz ... camera operator: "b" camera / steadicam operator Casting By Michael Greer Cinematography by Jacques Haitkin Music by Terry Plumeri Costume and Wardrobe Department Terri Middleton ... costume supervisor (uncredited) Costume Design by Nicole L. Schroud Film Editing by Howard Flaer Editorial Department Stephen Adrianson ... additional editor Issam Tahan ... post-production coordinator Paul G. Volk ... executive in charge of post-production Location Management John Jabaley ... location manager Makeup Department Sabine Rohrman ... key makeup artist Other crew Thomas Farr ... assistant production accountant Nora L. Ferris ... insurance broker Michael Frayeh ... production accountant Clovis Hamza ... production coordinator Edward B. Noack ... assistant production coordinator Daniel Richardson ... production assistant Joanna Yearsley ... script supervisor Michael Reardon ... production legal (uncredited) Music Department David Goldblatt ... music programmer Terry Plumeri ... conductor / orchestrator J.D. Thomas ... music preparation Alex Wilkinson ... composer: additional music Produced by John J. Kelly ... line producer / producer Mark McGarry ... co-producer Massimo Nouhra ... co-producer Chevonne O'Shaughnessy ... executive producer Vince Ravine ... producer Demitri Samaha ... executive producer George Shamieh ... executive producer Tracee Stanley ... producer Paul G. Volk ... co-producer Production Design by Tammi Sutton Richard Thomas Production Management Craig Ayers ... unit production manager Howard Flaer ... post-production supervisor Sound Department Jeremy Grody ... re-recording mixer Dennis Patterson ... re-recording mixer / sound supervisor Stunts Alex Daniels ... stunt coordinator Peewee Piemonte ... stunts Don Ruffin ... stunts Tony Snegoff ... utility stunts Transportation Department Tony Ruiz ... driver Harry Zabounian ... transportation coordinator Category:2001 films Category:Rated PG movies